1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a plug/jack system, and in particular, a plug/jack system containing a lattice network to reduce crosstalk in the plug/jack system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the communications industry, as data transmission rates have steadily increased, crosstalk due to capacitive and inductive couplings among the closely spaced parallel conductors within a jack and/or plug has become increasingly problematic. Modular plug/jack systems with improved crosstalk performance have been designed to meet increasingly demanding standards. Many of these improved plug/jack systems have included concepts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,358, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. In particular, recent plug/jack systems have introduced predetermined amounts of crosstalk compensation to cancel offending crosstalk. Two or more zones of compensation are used to account for phase shifts between the compensation and the crosstalk. As a result, the magnitude and phase of the offending crosstalk is offset by the compensation, which, in aggregate, has an equal magnitude, but opposite phase.
Recent transmission rates have exceeded the capabilities of the techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,358. Thus, improved compensation techniques were needed.